Romance of the Earth Kingdom
by Cap'n Dampeal
Summary: This is the story of Queen Beryl's rise to glory under the guidance of the entity known as Metallia
1. Preface

            In an attempt to expand the history of the Sailor Moon universe, I present a story of the Earth Kingdom. The version of the history that I choose to expand is the one presented in the English translation of the Sailor Moon manga by Naoko Takeushi, with additional details from the DiC release of the syndicated TV show. The rest comes from my imagination and draws from the actual world history of 900-1000 AD. Since I am using the English translation of the manga as my main reference, the names I use are the translations of the names used there. Additional names come from the TV version released in North America by DiC. 

            The story takes place during the uprising of war against the Moon Kingdom that occurred approximately 1,000 years ago. I place the Earth Kingdom as a world existing in (a fictional version of) Japan that is almost completely removed from the human kingdoms it shares the planet with. Japan is experiencing the end of the early Heian period and the capital city of its loose confederacy of 5 million people is located in Heian-kyo (modern-day Kyoto). But this and the struggles of the Heian dynasty are of little concern to the Earth Kingdom, a kingdom of super-humans who originated from the kingdom of the Moon thousands of years ago.


	2. Heian Court Lady

            A lady of twenty years of age slept in a darkened chamber of Heijou Palace. She had no name within the Heian court but "daughter of Tenno," one of many children sired though one of the Divine Emperor's many wives. She would never be known as "wife of Kaneie" or "wife of Michistuna," either, as the strings of men and their unwanted attentions only made her all the more bitter of her cloistered life confined to the court.

            Within the arms of the sleeping lady, blanketed by a section of her long black hair, lay a scroll entitled _The Earth Kingdom._ Like all the women of the palace, the lady spent her time reading, composing poetry and above all, waiting for something to happen. However, _The Earth Kingdom _was not one of the romance novels that was so widely popular among the court women, and the dreams that filled her sleep were not of courtly love and tragic passion. She dreamed of a voice. 

            The voice emanated from a soothing black void and called itself Metallia, mistress of the Dark Kingdom.

            _I cannot let you dream of the Earth Kingdom tonight, child,_ spoke Metallia, rippling gently though the lady's consciousness.

            "Why not?" asked the lady, at once disappointed at being barred from the destination of her nightly escapades and pleased at being referred to as a "child." The rest of the court regarded her as a spinster, and the court women whispered that because this daughter of Tenno yet remained a virgin, a demon surely possessed her.

            _Because you can do better than dream.__ You can own the Earth Kingdom._

            "But how? Though I wish it did with all my heart, surely it does not truly exist."

            _It does exist in truth. Just as the Divine Emperor of the Heian Kingdom is descended of the Sun Goddess Amaterasu, the King of the Earth Kingdom is descended of the Moon Goddess Tsukiyom. Just as easily as you live a meaningless life in Heijou Palace, you can be Queen in Terra Palace._

            "Terra Palace… please let me dream of it tonight. Instead of only the occasional carriage ride to view the cherry blossoms, in Terra Palace I frequent the outdoors and see the trees in all seasons. I do not have to hide my face behind a silk screen for any man may see me. When the prince gazes at me, I am allowed to gaze back into his eyes—they are blue like sapphires—and he smiles."

            _You've dreamed of the prince, yes? His name is Endymion and he exists as surely as the Earth Kingdom and Terra Palace. He will rule at your side when you are Queen of the Earth Kingdom._

            "Why would I rule the Earth Kingdom?" asked the lady.

            _In the book you read mention of the Moon Kingdom, yes? The Moon Kingdom regards the Earth Kingdom as her ill-disciplined child and fails to recognize it as an independent sovereign power. The Moon Kingdom oppresses the Earth Kingdom with heavy taxes and passes its own laws over the Earth Kingdom's people, ignoring the government of Terra Palace as having any power. The king of the Earth Kingdom fails in health and his son, Prince Endymion, is not yet prepared to be a fit ruler. The prince is so completely besotten with the princess of the Moon Kingdom that he will certainly allow the Moon Kingdom to continue its oppressive legislature over his country, despite the suffering of his people. Relations between the two kingdoms must end, and a strong ruler must ascend the throne. You are everything that the Earth Kingdom needs in a ruler—you are strong-willed, independent-minded and compassionate. You also offer a fresh perspective and a new influx of royal blood—the weak minds of the Earth Kingdom's royalty are partially the blame of their heavily inbred lineage._

            "Why do you concern yourself with the well-being of the Earth Kingdom? You said you were from…."

            _I am from the Dark Kingdom, a star that once suffered from the same exploitation as the Earth Kingdom. For my kingdom, it is too late. After stripping us of our resources, the Moon Kingdom abandoned us. I cannot let the Earth Kingdom suffer the same fate. I need you to save it._

            "But the Moon Kingdom could go on exploiting other lands."

            _Exactly.__ That is why I must destroy the Moon Kingdom—but not until the universe has a sovereign power ready to take its place as the economic capital of the worlds._

            "I would rule the capital of the worlds?"

            _Yes, and I will rule the Dark Kingdom come again. This time, not as a star, but as an entire universe. But first things first. Do you accept my quest? Will you become Queen of the Earth Kingdom and bring the resurrection of the Dark Kingdom? I will guide you every step of the way so that you will succeed._

            "I… I… if you think this is something I can do, I accept," replied the lady. Metallia's voice rippled with joy within her consciousness.

            _No one is queen without an army. This is what you must do: you must find the seven most powerful warriors in Japan._

            "How will I do this, since I am not even allowed to step out of doors?"

            _You must secure permission to go to the Buddhist temple tomorrow. I will guide you from there._

            "The Buddhist temple?" asked the lady as the voice slipped away from her. 

She awoke with the dawn barely illuminating her chamber through the silk-screened windows. A painting of the bodhisattva Fugen, protector of devotees of the Lotus Sutra, gazed at her from across the room. His gold-colored eyes were the same hue as hers, gold like the gemstone beryl. Through them she thought she heard Metallia's voice say, You will rule the Earth Kingdom, Queen Beryl.

            "Was it a dream?" Beryl whispered to herself, fingering the worn scroll of The Earth Kingdom text. She made up her mind to go to the Buddhist temple to find out.


End file.
